Esperanzas en el Cielo
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Atem&Anzu/One-Shot/Al pasar por el mismo puente peatonal se acuerda de él, de cuando todavía estaba y aquel día en el que tuvo que decir a su amor y dejar de jurar eternidad. Ahora sólo le queda rezar por ser fuerte y que esas plegarias lleguen al cielo


_-¡HOLA! No pues aquí ando perdiendo el tiempo, pero quiero compartirles este One-Shot que salió de un rato de no hacer nada y haber llorado como magdalena no me acuerdo ni por qué [xD] Y es claro de esta hermosa pareja ¡Atem y Anzu! [;3]_

_Hikari: ¿Ahora qué escribiste? [¬¬]_

_-Una historia que tiene mas o menos de todo; tristeza, amor, reflexión, etc. Verán, he examinado varias veces el final y se me hace muy triste la partida del faraón, tanto que quedé con un trauma. Y déjenme decirles que no es la única pareja con la que tengo trauma. He notado que varias parejas me gustan porque:_

_1) Son imposibles (por 'X' o 'Y' razón)  
>2) Tienen alguna despedida<br>3) Pueden ser, por ejemplo, personajes cuyas existencias o leyes no les permiten estar juntos (sobre todo espíritus con humanos)  
>4) Pedofilia o cualquier otra diferencia entre edades<br>5)¡Por que son demasiado obvias! [xD]_

_Hikari: Vaya, hasta que te das cuenta…¿Pero y eso de que te sirve? [O-o]_

_-Ni yo sé [xD] Pero aun así me gustó haberlo dicho, y es que esa pareja tiene varias cosas de esas. Pero bueno, les diré que este One-Shot es algo triste, está medio relacionado con la partida de Atem (TRAUMA) y está basado en una de mis actuales canciones favoritas: __**"Re: Pray" de Aimer.**_

_Hikari: Para los que no estén familiarizados, es el Ending #30 del anime Bleach de Tite Kubo, así que la recomendamos para que lean el fic._

_-¡Exacto! Y bueno, esperamos que sea de su agrado, sin más, les dejamos el texto._

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ® Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Pero la historia es de mi autoría, así que los derechos son reservados. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERANZAS EN EL CIELO<strong>

De nuevo otro día, uno que termina siempre al atardecer luego de la escuela en su ultimo año, otra vez pasando por ese puente peatonal para irse a casa, tomando un sendero diferente al de sus amigos. Este día, la lluvia cae incesante y la multitud de personas, tanto en el puente como en las calles lleva un paraguas, menos ella. Pasa por el puente y en la escalera, mientras desciende, lo vuelve a ver, como si fuera ayer, otro espejismo de la espalda de aquella persona a la que ya no puede ver más. Recordando así aquellos días donde ambos solían pasear por ese puente. Pero ya no más, ahora las luces del semáforo se ponen en verde y sigue su vida sin él, el tiempo vuelve a tomar su velocidad normal tras detenerse, sin embargo, siente como sus días y su existencia sin quien ama son tragados vilmente por todo, incluso por las mismas sombrillas de las personas.

No le queda más que seguir empapándose en la lluvia y llegar a casa. Se asea antes de comenzar con la aburrida tarea, sentándose en el escritorio para así empezar a escribir en el cuaderno, pero algo se lo impide, es su mente quien no la deja en paz. Todavía hay recuerdos que no quiere tener, pero a veces es más difícil olvidar lo que te hace daño que otras cosas.

**[+]**

-_¿Qué es esto? – _le decía aquel chico de ojos amatistas mientras tomaba aquella cadena que tenía un dije extraño, este giraba sobre la misma cadena al tenerla sostenida entre sus manos.

-_Es un cartucho – _le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa algo triste _– El dueño de la tienda donde lo compré me dijo que los antiguos faraones escribían sus nombres ahí para ser recordados. Entonces me acordé de ti; así que cuando sepas tu verdadero nombre, asegúrate de escribirlo ahí para que ya no lo vuelvas a olvidar…_

_-Muchas gracias, Anzu – _le sonrió el joven espíritu con un brillo en los ojos _– Te prometo que nunca me lo quitaré._

__**[+]**

El recuerdo de hace casi más de un año que todavía vuelve a hacer estragos, no le queda más que dejar de hacer aquella tarea, todo porque la concentración está en volver a pensar en él, en Atem, en su faraón.

-No es bueno seguir aferrándose, Anzu…Deja de hacerlo de una vez… - se dice a sí misma mientras guarda los cuadernos y se recuesta boca abajo en la cama, acomodando su cara en la almohada, para así derramar inconscientemente espesas y tristes lágrimas.

Todo porque desea que las cosas vuelvan a ser como el año pasado, como cuando él todavía estaba su lado, sacándole sonrisas para hacerla sentir bien, hacerla sentir ese pequeño calor en el pecho que le llenaba de gozo. Desea volver a refugiarse en ese amor que una vez perdió, pero ya no le queda nada más que ese amargo adiós.

Se secó las lagrimales mientras se erguía sobre su cuerpo, quedando sentada al borde de la cama. Miró un rato la lámpara de su mesita de noche como si esta fuese la gran cosa, entonces movió su mano para jalar el cajón de la misma mesa, sacando así aquel álbum, uno lleno de fotos, muchas de ellas especiales; fotos de cuando Yuugi y ella estaban en la secundaria, torneos, fiestas, ratos en la escuela, más que nada, una que otra foto que se tomó con Atem en el cuerpo de su amigo. De nuevo salieron lagrimas y ella sacó las fotografías del plástico protector, buscando así entre el mismo cajón un encendedor.

Sostuvo aquellas cinco fotos con sus dedos índice y pulgar, mientras que con la mano diestra apretaba el interruptor del encendedor, ocasionando que saliera una llama de este y así pegar la misma al filo de las fotografías, quemándolas completamente hasta que no quedó mas que cenizas en la alfombra.

-Perdón… - dijo a la nada mientras sollozaba y lanzaba los restos del papel al suelo. Así quemó su álbum, las únicas fotos de él, junto con su terquedad de seguir aferrándose.

Todo porque trató de protegerlo a él protegiéndose a sí misma de todo lo que la lastimara.

-Ya, Anzu. Deja de llorar – se dijo a sí misma mientras se frotaba las mejillas – Este no es el fin, simplemente…No se pudo, mi amor por ti no tuvo suficiente voz para mantenerse.

"No es tiempo de llorar" siempre se repite cada que siente las lagrimas querer salir de sus ojos azules, pero es que siempre le duele acordarse de que el todo se dejó desaparecer en el flujo del tiempo, no quedó mucho, más que un pequeño rastro de calidez que había recorrido su pecho y ahora estaba ahí guardado como un tesoro de sus más bellos días, una calidez que la había envuelto y hacerla sentir viva. Aun cuando dijo adiós a quien amó y quizá le amó de la misma manera.

**[+]**

_Fue entonces cuando aquella puerta se abrió, dejando entrar en esa enorme cámara mortuoria un deslumbrante destello blanco que iluminaba a la persona que amaba en ese momento, sabiendo lo peor. Sabía lo que acontecería luego de que Yuugi ganara ese duelo, sabía que no quedaba otra opción más que esa, él debía marcharse, Atem debía descansar en paz de una buena vez, aun a costa de sus sentimientos. Pero era algo tan difícil._

_Sólo unos cuantos pasos y se iría de este mundo que conocía, hasta que…_

_-¡Faraón! – gritaron todos sus amigos al unísono, pero la voz de Anzu fue la más resonante, y la más quebrada – Sé que al cruzar esa puerta se salvará a la humanidad y tu espíritu podrá descansar en paz…¡Pero no se me hace justo! ¡Sobre todo ahora que comenzaba a conocerte mejor!...Sé que deberíamos estar felices por ti y apoyarte, ¡Pero es muy difícil cuando una persona importante tiene que irse de tu lado y no quieres entender la razón!_

_-…Los amigos de verdad son los más difíciles de olvidar – dijo Jonouchi tras romper en llanto junto con ella. Palabras sensatas que la hicieron reflexionar; un amigo verdadero no se olvida, y antes que nada, antes de su amor por él, estaba su amistad._

_No le quedó de otra más que desearle buena suerte, verlo partir con una última sonrisa y su pulgar en alto, para así entrar a la luz y que la velocidad del tiempo siguiera. Era fue la última vez que vio aquella espalda alejarse, porque por más plegarias que hiciera, él ya no volvería._

_-"Adiós, Atem… Que tengas mucha suerte… "- dijo entre pensamientos mientas una mano tocaba su pecho, sintiendo como su pobre corazón se rompía, intentando correr hacia su amor para no dejarlo ir, pero siendo detenida por su amigo rubio. No era lo correcto, sería muy egoísta de su parte. Ya era muy tarde._

**[+]**_  
><em>

Lo amó, lo quiso tanto, así también lo había anhelado tantas veces, pero aquel día no había sido ni el lugar ni el momento que hubiera deseado. Aun así la voz de Atem aun persiste en su mente y corazón, pero quiere que las oraciones llenas de esperanza de poder seguir lleguen al cielo, para así dejar de sufrir.

Por eso, cada noche, reza una pequeña oración por él y por si misma, para así poder dejar aquel recuerdo, guardarlo para ya no herirse. Todo porque desea poder tener fuerzas para perdonarse, ya que no vive más que para su propio bien, pero tampoco quiere vivir por el bien de los demás. Reza porque lleguen buenos días en los que al fin pueda vivir sin lamentar aquel amor perdido en el tiempo.

Mirando la luna lanza su última plegaria, una que espera llegue a los cielos y sea escuchada, una que pueda abrirse paso entre las espesas nubes de esa noche luego de la lluvia, para que llegue a las estrellas y que sus esperanzas se revelen en el cielo.

-Gracias por todo…Atem…

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Espero que les haya gustado, pueden comentar lo que se les antoje mientras no me ofendan a mi Oka-san ¿estamos?<em>

_Hikari: ¡Esta canción me hace llorar! [TT-TT]_

_-Ya sé [Y-Y] Les juro que cuando la escuché no paraba de ponerla en el reproductor…(De hecho, en este momento lo estoy haciendo) Dios, malditos traumas, ¿por qué soy tan precoz?...¡Bueno, olvídenlo! ¡Que estén bien! Nos leemos la próxima, se me cuidan mucho, mi amado publico ¡Ay La!_


End file.
